A New Beginning
by shllybkwrm
Summary: Albus Severus Potter's first day at Hogwarts takes a strange turn when all the worries he'd previously had are replaced by something more troubling: His new roommate, Scorpius Malfoy. Rated for AS/S slash in later chapters. MAY BE UPDATED, read ch2!


**Hi everyone – it's been a long time! Anyway, this is the beginning of a fic I posted on LiveJournal QUITE a while ago. I'm reposting this to see if there's any interest – in which case I shall attempt to write the next chapter, although it's been, what, two years since I wrote this? :P So please review!!**

**Everything below is the exact text from LJ – I was too lazy to go back through, but I think it's all right…**

**-x-**

**Title: A New Beginning--Prologue: House Unity?****  
****Author: ****evr_afire**  
**Pairing:** future AS/S  
**Rating:** PG?  
**Summary:** Albus Severus Potter's first day at Hogwarts.  
**Words:** 1094  
**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, they don't belong to me... *grumbles*  
**Warnings:** DH spoilers, future slash.  
**Author's Note:** Sort of but not really beta'd. The headmaster is just someone I made up, and I was too lazy to give him a name... I'm working on the first chapter (which jumps to third year), but I might not be able to post it soon since I'm going on vacation for two weeks. What else? I know the writing is a bit funky, but I couldn't get it quite right and just decided to post it anyway. I probably have a lot of other things I wanted to say about this, maybe I'll add them in later.

-x-

**A New Beginning, Prologue: House Unity?**

Albus Severus Potter stared into bright, silver-blue eyes framed by narrow glasses. For a moment, the eyes seemed cold and sharp. But then the moment passed, and he was merely staring at a boy his own age, slightly taller and fair-haired—a slender, almost dignified-looking boy with an unfathomable expression on his face. The boy he would be living with for the next seven years—his new roommate, Scorpius Malfoy.

Why had _everything_ at Hogwarts had to change the year he started? Everything he knew and had looked forward to about Hogwarts was now completely different, and he wasn't sure that he liked it. His mind drifted back, still disbelieving, to the events of barely two hours before.

_The first years had almost been late to their own Sorting, having been caught in a violent storm while sailing over the middle of the lake. Several of them had actually fallen into the lake when their boats capsized. Albus had been one of them, and, following the other first years into the Great Hall in his soaked robes, he felt that this was _not_ a good start to his first day at Hogwarts._

_The first years were led into the Great Hall by Assistant Headmaster Longbottom, who lined them up at the back of the hall, rather than leading up to the stage at the front to be Sorted. Albus' cousin Rose was standing next to him and explaining something about the enchanted ceiling that he couldn't begin to comprehend. The other first years were talking in hushed voices around them, but all Albus could think of was the Sorting, accompanied by a nervous churning in the pit of his stomach._

_The noise was dying down now, as the headmaster, whose name Albus couldn't recall hearing, rose from his seat at the staff table. His ornate robes swished majestically around him, and he absently twirled one end of his long black mustache around his finger. Albus couldn't help thinking that he looked rather like an overdressed walrus, with the mustache and a perfectly bald head, and the image did much to relieve Albus' anxiety._

"_Welcome to Hogwarts, first years, and welcome back to our returning students. I wish you all a wonderful year at Hogwarts," began the headmaster in a booming voice. "Before we begin the feast, I would like to announce some changes at Hogwarts this year." He paused for a moment, and whispers began to fill the silence, wondering why he hadn't said anything about the Sorting. Rose clutched Albus' hand, and he could feel the apprehension beginning to return to his stomach. Albus hated sudden changes of any kind, preferring to take comfort in things that were regular and ordinary, and he was sure that he wouldn't like what was coming._

"_Albus Dumbledore, as many of you know, was one of the greatest, wisest headmasters Hogwarts has ever known," continued the headmaster, cutting off the mutters. "What some of you may not know is that one of Dumbledore's goals at Hogwarts was that of house unity. Unfortunately, he was never able to accomplish this goal, and so, twenty years after his death, we have taken it upon us to achieve his dreams. In light of this, we will no longer have Houses or Sortings at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_The uproar was instantaneous. Whispers escalated into full-scale exclamations of disbelief. Albus was stunned; whatever change he had expected, it had been nothing like this. Everything he had heard about Hogwarts had been associated with the Houses—James had been so proud to become a Gryffindor, had even teased him about possibly becoming a Slytherin, and there had been never been any thoughts of going to Hogwarts without being Sorted. He could see James, at the Gryffindor table, with a shocked expression on his face, and Rose, beside him, looked the same way._

_The headmaster was holding up his hand for silence now, and when he got it, he continued to speak. "I know this is a large change for many of you, but I am confident that you will all adjust. Now, as we will no longer have Houses, another few changes are in order—if I could have you all rise for a moment?" Uncertain what was coming next, the students pushed back their benches and stood. Already standing, the first years merely huddled together, watching as the headmaster waved his wand._

_The banners decorating the halls, previously one for every House, changed to display the Hogwarts crest and colors. The badges on the students' robes also changed—they all now bore the Hogwarts crest. "Now, I think we'll have first and second years at the far left table, third and fourth years next, fifth and sixth years next to them, and then seventh years at the table on the right. And, of course, a change in dormitories will be needed as well. First and second years will be in what used to be the Hufflepuff dormitory, while third and fourth years will be in the Slytherin dormitories. Fifth and sixth years are in Ravenclaw Tower, and then seventh years in Gryffindor Tower. Seventh years will be allowed a choice of single or double rooms, and all those in other years will room with either one or two of their classmates. All right, I think that's all for now…" He suddenly realized that all the students were still standing, staring at him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Find your new seats and let the feast begin!"_

And that was how it had begun. Everything had changed, suddenly and without warning, and Albus couldn't say he was too happy about it. Still, he had to live with it, and he'd make the best of things, as he always did. Albus realized he was still staring at his roommate, and jerked back to reality. Nervously shoving his long bangs out of his eyes, he extended his hand to the other boy.

"H-hi, I'm Albus—Albus Severus Potter. Most people call me Albus, or just Al…" He trailed off, unsure of himself and now acutely aware that his robes were still wet from the fall into the lake. The other boy made no move to take his hand, but instead stared appraisingly at Albus, silver eyes unblinking over the frames of his glasses.

"Albus? Al? No, I don't think so…I think I'll call you Sev." A quick grin, so fleeting it was gone before Albus saw it properly. Then a cool, long-fingered hand reached out to clasp Albus'. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."


End file.
